Pokemon Ranger: The Story of Axis
by Iris Fieldsman-Hale
Summary: Once again, Inuyasha is in another world. I seem to have a habit of doing that. This time, however, he's human and he has amnesia. What will happen? T because I'm paranoid. Re-uploaded because the line-breaks didn't load.


me:HEY YO! XD

Inuyasha: ...what the hell is wrong with you.

me:what do you mean, bruder?

Inuyasha:this almost has the exact same beginning as Pokemon: Explorers of Sky, then it goes to-

me:SHHHH! no spoilers!

Inuyasha:*looks about ready to claw me to pieces*

Solana:Inuyasha! calm down!

Inuyasha:*sighs* FINE.

Lunick:Iris-neechan owns nothing. If she did own us, Solana's pa-MMPH!*mouth taped shut*

Inuyasha:she doesn't own me or my friends either. thank the Kami.

me:on to the story!

~!#$%^&*()_

_"Inuyasha! Hold on!"_

_"I'm trying!"_

_"Inuyasha!"_

_"UWAAA!"_

~!#$%^&*()_

Solana walked around the Lyra forest, looking around for Larry's precious...something-or-other._ 'Honestly, "slinky, yet clunky"? "smooth, but also kind of craggy"? what kind of description is that?'_ She asked herself in utter annoyance. Spenser wasn't being that helpful either. He was just walking alongside her, smiling whenever she made a capture.

Suddenly, something darted into Solana's vision, then attempted desperately to leave her sight. It failed.

A Tailow.

She smirked.

_'Perfect.'_

Solana sprinted across the clearing, after the Tiny-swallow Pokemon. It panicked, flying away from her as quickly as it could. 'Quick as it could' wasn't fast enough, though.

"CAPTURE ON!"

The Capture Disc shot out of her Styler, circling the Tailow. White light followed its every precise movement. She spun her hand around, guiding the Disc. Solana watched the blue numbers counting down on her Styler's screen, until eventually they turned the orange that signified that the Capture was ready to be completed. She jerked her arm upward. The white light engulfed the Pokemon. It looked at her happily. "Capture complete~!" She exclaimed, grinning up at the little bird-like creature currently flying in circles around her head.

CRASH.

Solana started, quickly looking toward the crashing sound.

It was just the Ranger she'd met earlier, Lunick. It seemed he'd fallen down the slope she slid down when she was chasing the Tailow she was pretty sure was Larry's. The dork. Although, she had to admit, he was kinda cute. Okay, fine, he was really cute. Shaking those thoughts out of her head, she walked over to him casually. Bending over Lunick, she offered him her hand.

"Need some help there, stranger?"

He looked up, seeing her playful smirk. (meanwhile, Minun was looking down the slope at his human, exasperation written all over his cute little face.) Lunick smiled sheepishly at Solana, taking her hand and letting her pull him up. He looked into her auburn eyes, studying them. They sparkled with kindness, but...

There was a quiet sadness in there too, deep in her eyes...

"Mai mai maiiii!"

Lunick and Solana jumped when Minun called out to them.

"Plah plah!" A second voice called.

There was the Plusle that had grabbed on to Solana's leg earlier, waving its arms frantically alongside Minun. Apparently, they had something they desperately wanted to show the two Rangers. Solana ran towards them, worried about what was happening.

When she got to them, they ran over to a young boy she and Lunick must have passed earlier. He was wearing a blood-red outfit that looked like something a Japanese person might wear during the Warring States period. His inky-black hair was splayed behind him. He looked like something had knocked him out, which would have been difficult, as he was very tall. An orange Vulpix was by his side, pawing him nervously. It looked ready to start crying. When it saw her, it started running around her legs at full speed, shouting its name. She dead-panned, noting that, and I quote, _'The Vulpix is capturing ME...'_

Lunick came up the slope, taking in the situation. He decided that the boy needed his help more. This is why he hurried past Solana and knelt next to the unconscious boy, shaking him awake. The boy blinked a couple times, finally focusing on Lunick, who smiled.

"Hey there." Lunick said softly. "What's your name?"

The boy seemed to think about this for a moment, his expression becoming more and more puzzled. He looked up at Lunick and shrugged. Then he looked at Solana and said in a rather hoarse voice that sounded too small to come from such a tall and powerfully built boy...

"I...don't know."

Seeing how thunderstruck the little Vulpix by her feet looked, Solana bent down and scooped it up. Surprisingly enough, it didn't protest in the slightest. It sort of hung limply in her arms. Gently, she carried it to the boy.

Cautiously, he took the little Pokemon in his arms. The Vulpix looked up at him sadly. "Pix vul vulpix?" It asked, sounding scared and disbelieving. The boy's gaze softened. He began stroking Vulpix's head. "It's alright." he whispered, gently petting the Pokemon he held. It relaxed under his hand, silently snuggling up to his chest.

"So..." Solana began hesitantly, watching as the boy looked up at her curiously. "Yes?" he asked, a small smile gracing his lips. _'Honestly, he's like a child.' _Solana thought, sweating a little. Shaking her head, she looked at him and asked a half-rhetorical question.

"You...really don't remember your name or anything else, do you?"

He shook his head. Thinking a moment as his smile faded, he glanced up at her. "Is...is that bad? Because if it is, I'm really sorry."

To his surprise, she just grinned at him. "Well, we have to call you something." She paused, then began speaking again. "How about...Axis?"  
>Lunick deadpanned at her. <em>'Axis? That's a weird name.'<em> He thought.

The boy, however, beamed. "Axis? That has a nice ring to it." He stood while still holding the Vulpix. "Let's try this again." Axis began simply. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Axis. Who are you two?"

~!#$%^&*()_

Inuyasha:I'm SO OUT OF CHARACTER! DX

me:suck it up, will ya? I'm giving you all of the Dere and none of the Tsun. is that so awful?

Inuyasha:YES. *sulking in the Corner of Woe* i haven't been this ooc since the last Yaoi fanfic i was written in... *stormcloud*  
>me:-_-; you'll be pleased to know that you aren't the subject of any Yaoi.<p>

Inuyasha:really...? :D

me:YES, REALLY. this is Solana x Lunick, Leilani x Percy(or maybe Murph) and possibly Aria x Axis. **possibly. **maybe. but when-*bricked*  
>Gabrielle(my editor):NO SPOILERS, DAMMIT. -_-;<br>me:you're mean. *sulks in the Corner*

Inuyasha:AWESOME! *exits Corner* :D

Lunick:*still blushing from the whole idea of him and Solana together* Iris will update The Shikon Portal next month. we hope. She's worse than Hima-sensei-*dope-slaped by me*

Solana:*also blushing* review! ^\\\\\\^;


End file.
